IA (A vocaloid story)
by Vocaloider
Summary: A romantic story that occurred after a fated meeting between two teenagers.
1. Prologue

Note: Please don't quit reading this story when you don't see IA appear. This is only the prologue and she will appear at the end of it. I assure you IA will be the main character in the next chapter.

It was a day like any other. The school bell just rang and history class was over. I could swear one day my teacher will be accused of murdering his students by killing them with his most lethal weapon (boredom), but that is not what I am here for, before we start let me introduce myself, my name is Shunsuke, Shunsuke Shiro. Just a typical 15 year old high school boy.

It was recess, and there she was again... smiling down at me while ignoring the scowl I was giving her. "Miku... please just leave me alone for a day will you?" I said treating this as another normal day occurrence. "Nope, you are not getting off the hook that easily." she said with a smile on her face "So... just hand me your history homework and I will be on my way".Miku really needs to be a tad more responsible, but if I didn't do as she says she would complain and cry around me for a whole day, so I gave her my homework.

"Geez, you guys never change" a voice said next to me. Kagamine Len was there yawning and I could tell he was asleep during class because he was drooling down one side of his face. "You are no different Len" said Kagamine Rin sitting in front of her brother. "Can you really blame me? That teacher made playing Shogi (Japanese chess) with old people look like paradise". The both of them continued to argue until the bell rang again. The school day progressed like any other until the day ended.

The next day...

"Here is your homework" Miku returned the book with another happy-go-lucky smile. I just sighed and took the workbook and continued reading my book. She puffed her cheeks when I barely responded to her. She leaned in closer and asked "What is that you are reading?". I ignored her and continued the book. She started getting frustrated then just sighed and said "Hey did you hear the news?". I closed the book and looked up "What news?" I said without any interest. "There is a rumour saying that a new stud... oops got to go!". I saw her dashed back to her seat as the teacher came in. And that was when my eyes went wide open.

Behind the teacher was a girl who looked like she was 15, the same age as I was. She had light blonde hair with purple eyes. She wore a black outfit with a pink skirt which went well with her white futuristic looking boots.

"Class, please meet our new student IA..."


	2. Chapter 1

"Class, please meet our new student IA..." our teacher said.

"I look forward to befriending everyone here." said IA with a smile. I immediately felt myself blush. "Cute isn't she?" Len said from my right. "You are not planning anything weird are you?" Rin said while tugging at her brother's ear. Those two never change...

"IA, you will be sitting next to Shunsuke over there" the teacher informed. My eyes widened. Wait... right next to me? I looked at the empty seat to my left. Well it was true that seat has been empty for quite some time, and well it is not like I mind her seating next... wait are these thoughts even mine...

I slapped myself out of it and focused back on reality. "Hi my name is IA, I will be your new classmate from now on so please help me out from now on" she told me with a smile. "Yeah, my name is Shunsuke Shiro nice to meet you" I tried to say it with a straight face but that obviously didn't work, I was smiling my face off. A paper ball bounced off my head and I looked towards the direction it came from. Miku was giving me a dirty look. She obviously noticed me being "nice" to IA.

The classes went fast today, either that or because I was spending most of them admiring IA. She noticed me staring once and smiled, I could have died of embarrassment at that moment.

The bell rang and it was recess again. Miku came to my seat looking ticked off. "How was the view" she asked with a forced smile which made her look like a goblin. It took me a moment before her words registered. I immediately felt myself blushing. "It was nothing like that! I wasn't staring at her!" I denied. "When did I mention anything about IA, if you are acting so flustered you probably did stare at her" she said scowling at me.

Oh joy... I busted myself. I was cursing with quite a few creative words that I probably should not mention for quite a while until IA stepped in. "Is there something wrong?" she asked me looking concerned. "Well..." I answered for a moment till Miku cut in "Nothing is wrong! Why do you even care? It is none of your business". Miku went storming back to her seat. "You are so dense sometimes" Rin said before going back to her lunch.

"Did I do something wrong?" IA asked looking confused. "No nothing at all IA, Miku is just weird sometimes" I replied. "Oh I see" she said looking in Miku's direction. "Well since there is nothing else to do, care to join me?" IA asked. "Join you for what?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"For lunch of course" she smiled giddily.


	3. Chapter 2

"What's the matter?" IA smiled. "Um... nothing..."I replied nervously.

I was sitting next to IA enjoying lunch with her... well enjoying wouldn't be the correct term in this situation. My palms are sweaty and I haven't felt this nervous my entire life. I wish I brought a hammer with me to school. That way I can smack myself, that would at least keep me distracted from the fact I am sitting next to IA. The way she smiles... the polite way she talks... everything she does makes me nerv...

I slammed my head on the table. "Is there something wrong?" IA asked looking worried. "No, couldn't be better" I forced a smile. Please just let this end already. I was busy trying to distract myself when suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck and started choking me.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" Len said while he choked me to death. "Ca... Brea..." I tried to respond. "You don't plan on getting a head start are you?" Len said without any intention on releasing his grip.

Miku suddenly appeared next to Len and I had a feeling my day is about to get worse. "Now now, since we are all here let's have lunch together and play nice Len." Miku said with a smile. I don't need to be a genius to figure out the fact that Miku is up to no good, but anything to stop Len from sending me to the afterlife.

"So IA, what made you transfer to our school?" Miku asked with a smile. At that time I was still having a telepathic conversation with Len, it went something like this.

"She is mine loser"

"I saw her first!"

"I already called dibs!"

"Yeah right, prove it loser"

We were still glaring at each other until I noticed Miku asked IA a question. "So IA... what kind of a relationship did you developed with Shunsuke?" Miku asked casually. I immediately ran towards the exit of the class until halfway IA answered "He is really kind and polite, he is such a good friend to me". Somehow when she answered that I felt both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Miku was looking at me and IA suspiciously when suddenly the bell rang and recess was over. Len wanted to argue he didn't even have a chance to speak with IA yet but was dragged back to his seat by Rin.

At the end of school, I was getting ready to get back home when Miku came towards my seat. "Hey Shunsuke, come on we will be late" Miku said.

"Late for what?" I asked while packing up.


	4. Chapter 3

I completely forgotten we had band practice today. Let me explain, the music club (which only consists of me, Miku, Rin and Len) normally have band practice after school on Thursday. I was so caught up in hanging out with IA (which obviously didn't went well) that I forgotten all about it.

Len and Rin were both already staring at me expectantly. "Yeah... right just give me a minute..." I said. "What are you all talking about" IA suddenly was standing next to me overhearing our conversation.

"Nothing just stuff..." Miku said with her eye twitching while laughing nervously. "Just our music club activities, we have activities after school every Thursday" I replied. I noticed my mistake too late as Miku slammed my head with one of the chairs lying around.

Suddenly I had a great idea (no thanks to that chair or Miku). "Hey IA want to join us? You haven't joined a club yet have you?" I asked. "Well no, not yet. Can I really join?" IA said smiling. "Wait, Shunsuke... she can't just..." Miku said but was interrupted by Len "Sure you can IA, we are always accepting new members!"

Len and I both passed to each other the same message "Temporary truce".

"Wait, you ca..." Miku said but was interrupted again by Len and me "Let's go then!" we both said in unison. Both of us started pulling IA by the arm towards the club room.

"IA here would like to join our club!" Len and I both said to the teacher responsible for our club activities. We were all in the club room. The whole place is decorated with musical instruments, from guitar to piano to whatever name they call the instrument that sounds like a cat scratching a blackboard.

"Well I don't see a problem with it so, welcome aboard!" our teacher said. is a 35-year-old teacher who teaches us science. She is one of the only teachers who's class doesn't put me to sleep. "Thank you so much for having me" IA replied happily.

"Awesome!" both Len and I celebrated. Unfortunately, our celebration was cut short when Miku smacked both of us on the head. "Must be a nice day to be you huh?" Miku said while cracking her knuckles.

"Oh by the way, what instruments do you play IA?" Rin asked. "Well, actually I don't play any." IA said looking down. Oh gods, it didn't occur to me of the fact that IA might not play any instruments at all.

"Then how about you replace Miku on vocals for now" Len suggested.


End file.
